1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket structure, and in particular to a safety socket structure, thereby preventing the risk of getting an electric shock upon the insertion of a metallic rod and increasing the safety in operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional sockets are used to electrically connect with the power supplies of various electrical appliances. As the number of electrical appliances increases, the sockets are used more frequently. Accordingly, the manufacturers continue to improve the structure of socket in order to perfect its function. Most of the conventional sockets are not provided with any means for protecting the safety of a user. Thus, even when a plug is not inserted into the socket, the socket is still live, so that a child may get an electric shock when he/she inserts a metallic rod.
Currently, many kinds of safety sockets are available in the market for preventing children from getting an electric shock when they insert a metallic rod. Taiwan Patent Publication No. M335066 discloses an improved socket structure, which comprises a bottom casing, an upper casing, and a power supply control unit. The bottom casing has two insertion pieces. Power supply conductive pieces are provided at positions corresponding to the two insertion pieces. When a plug is not inserted into the socket, the power supply conductive pieces and the insertion pieces are not brought into electrical contact with each other, so that the insertion pieces form a broken circuit. The upper casing is provided with two power supply insertion holes and through-holes. The power control unit is provided with a control rod and a control block. A protrusion of the control rod protrudes outside the through-hole of the upper casing. The control block is provided between the two power supply conductive pieces. When the plug is inserted into the power supply insertion holes of the upper casing, the protrusion of the control rod and the control block can be pressed, so that the control block pushes the two power supply conductive pieces to contact the two insertion pieces, thereby generating an electric connection between the power supply conductive pieces and the insertion pieces. Thus, when the plug is not inserted into the power supply insertion holes of the upper casing, the two power supply conductive pieces are not brought into contact with the two insertion pieces, so that the power supply conductive pieces will not be electrically connected to the insertion pieces. In this way, children can be protected from getting an electric shock when they insert a metallic rod.
However, the existing safety sockets are very complicated in design with a lot of components. As a result, it takes a lot of time and labor to assemble such a safety socket, which increases the cost. On the other hand, due to the numerous components, the safety socket is liable to suffer damage, which causes inconvenience in use.
Consequently, because of the above limitation resulting from the technical design of prior art, the inventor strives via real world experience and academic research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.